¿Ser un héroe? Naaaah, mejor me quedo en la cama
by tobikempachi
Summary: ¿Quién ha dicho que un protagonista tenga que ser héroe o villano? ¿Qué pasa cuando alguien que tiene la pereza y el odio a las incoherencias como base existencial consigue poderes más allá de la comprensión? Pueees...aquí podrán verlo.


Seguro que quien lea esto; si alguien lo lee por algún motivo; sabrá que hay cientos de formas de empezar una historia, como por ejemplo: en medio del camino de la vida perdido en una selva oscura, en un lugar de la mancha cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme, hace mucho tiempo en una galaxia muy lejana, recuerdo en mi juventud, diario de guerra día X, para hacer correctamente la corbata colombiana se recomienda un cuchillo oxidado para infectar la herida y así de esta manera hacerla lo más dolorosa a largo plazo posible…

¿Qué? ¿Esperabas los típicos de cuentos? No cuentes con eso, estás leyendo el diario, por así decirlo de los más parecido que te encontrarás a un oso gruñón buda psicópata borrachuzo adicto al café al cacao, achuchones y el humor caustico oscuro; si es que eso tiene sentido de alguna manera claro… ¿qué en la vida lo tiene?

A mí no me mires, estoy escribiendo esto tras una crisis existencial post resurrección en versión joven y 20 cervezas, o 30, no sé, hace 5 horas que perdí la cuenta, maldito sea el genio que se le ocurrió la idea de que el alcohol es veneno, vale que gracias a eso ahora soy casi inmune al veneno en general, pero macho, ni borracho se puede poner uno sin poner la habilidad en modo pasivo donde solo quede la resistencia original, que por lo visto es bastante más grande de lo que esperaba...

¿Por dónde iba? Ah sí, esto será esto será un diario para ir anotando las cosas que me vayan pasando y no olvidarlo, aunque con la memoria eidética que he conseguido de alguna manera no creo que pueda olvidarme, pero mejor no arriesgarse. Pues eso, que he muerto, o más bien morí en una vida pasada, o futura, o alterna o cosa rara, no sé, solo sé que morí, y de forma especialmente estúpida, de hecho tan estúpida que pienso describírmelas para no olvidarme, de mi soberana estupidez ¡Yeeei!

Creo que tengo que tengo que trabajar en mi autoestima…bueno, menos lamentos y más describir, hop hop~

Verán, yo era un tipo…normalito, nada llamativo; salvo mi carácter tan peculiar más áspero que papel de lija grueso y mi impresionante falta de autoestima; 75 años; en un país donde la media de vida son 55 mientras que en el vecino allá abajo en la capital es 130, ojo al dato 130 años; más o menos metro ochenta, corpulento sin llegar a ser obeso con mis 96 kilos, ex fracaso vital /ratero/carne de cañón militar como por unos 30 años pero actual "triunfador" tras haber mandado a pastar mis complejos retando al mundo con los brazos abiertos a enfrentarse a mis sueños ;si, como recomiendan hacer los bocazas vomita arcoíris de vida positiva, algo de vida tenían que tener los muy pesados al igual que cualquier persona; en un cruce de cables/iluminación/milagro divino logrado por el gran y todopoderoso "insertar nombre de la divinidad de turno soy agnóstico paso de preguntarme quien era solo agradezco", conseguí sacarme los estudios superiores con matricula, gracias a lo cual pude ir a la capital a sacarme unos cuantos masters y doctorados.

A eso júntale una buena pareja, cuyo único defecto fue forzarme a tener hijos a base de chanclazos; no los odio, ni de lejos, pero sí que odio ¿odié? O como sea más correcto decirlo, la mirada y sonrisa burlona de mis familiares al enterarse; además conseguí comprar y restaurar tanto la casa de mis abuelos como en la que viví de niño, logrando deshacerme de las ataduras del pasado, además de una casita terrera a una hora en transporte rápido del centro de la capital principal central y media hora de la academia donde trabajo de profesor. Quien lo hubiera dicho, el paleto, el pobre ignorante que era burlado por venir del punto más recóndito y hostil para la vida dentro de la fosa séptica del planeta; con un porcentaje de aire respirable equivalente al encontrable a 8000m de altura y presión atmosférica de 70G con temperaturas entre -70ºC y 80ºC de media, sin líneas de poder ni apenas energía a absorber para entrenar magia o artes marciales, lo dicho, un paraíso; acabó siendo una de las personas más respetadas dentro del área de la investigación en más de una docena de áreas…¿oléis eso? Es el dulce y maravilloso aroma de la venganza.

¿Un amargado cómo yo profesor? Pues sí, tal vez no fuera el favorito ni más querido por la mayoría del alumnado del centro por mi pasado humilde y diferencia en nivel económico; niñatos ricachones hijos de muy grandes empresarios, nobles y demás que se creen que por su estatus pueden hacer lo que quieran, lo típico de la capital principal central; pero mis alumnos sí que me apreciaban, por lo menos la mayoría ya que si bien era muy estricto procuré ser justo, mano firme pero amistosa. Obvio que había algunos que me odiaban pero bueno, ellos odiaban tan solo que caminara en el mismo edificio que ellos por ser un plebeyo en sus ojos, todavía recuerdo algunas discusiones con los padres tipo: ¿Cómo osas suspender a mi hijo? Soy el gran XXX de YYY y poseo blablabla ¡apruébalo o exigiré tu despido! En esos momentos solo tenía que enseñar el examen de turno, normalmente en blanco, o con billetes grapados, o todo incorrecto, en general malos exámenes y recordarles que era socio de la institución. Era muy gratificante verlos irse refunfuñando sonrojados por la vergüenza, tal vez por eso pasó lo que pasó ahora que lo pienso…

Si lo piensas bien fue todo muy raro, eran vacaciones y había regresado a mi antigua casa, donde viví de niño para limpiarla y hombre, por simple nostalgia pura y dura. Al poco de llegar a la ciudad empecé a notar cosas raras a mí alrededor, sutiles, pero gracias a mis años de experiencia excavando en zonas de guerra digamos que mi instinto se había desarrollado bastante y note rápido como había alguien siguiéndome.

En un principio preferí ignorar eso, me dije que era pura casualidad y que íbamos a la misma estación, pero cuando se subieron en mí mismo transporte, bajaron en la misma parada, y continuaron siguiéndome, pues ya no podía disimular y me preparé para confrontarlos ¡los muy desgraciados eran tan malo que ni se habían esforzado en turnarse, o ir en otro transporte o algo!, ¿cómo iba a suponer que realmente eran profesionales y no una panda de idiotas? Supuse que eran el típico grupo de ladrones o saqueadores, o estafadores de poca monta tras objetivos fáciles, por desgracia me equivoque… ¡y de qué manera!

Los muy desgraciados venían con sub ametralladoras, contra un pobre viejo, vale que desde que asaltaron una de las excavaciones el grupo religioso extremista de turno; literalmente, de turno, creo que era el de los jueves…o el de los lunes, ni recuerdo; pues llevo un chaleco antibalas blindado por si acaso, pero ante una lluvia de 7 subametralladoras en el pecho, pues oye, que quieres que te diga, eso duele un poco, un poco bastante, de sobra como para noquear a un viejo recién llegado de un viaje de 30 horas de viaje sin dormir como era yo.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue despertar en una silla bastante incomoda, y no incomoda de dura, me refiero a incomoda de ataduras de cuero por todos lados para que apenas te puedas mover, con los ojos vendados y amordazado, aunque sea el respaldo tenia buen ángulo y podía mantener una buena postura de espalda, no sabes cuánto ayudó eso.

Supongo que intentaron hacer el truco de empezar la tortura con el sistema de aislar al sujeto y anular o reducir al mínimo sus sentidos lo más posible para que no puedan saber cuánto tiempo pasa y todo eso, por suerte para mí, tengo un truco increíble para saber el tiempo, es un proceso llamado…contar, a secas, 1-2-3-4-5, cada minuto lo fui acumulando con un pestañeo voluntario del ojo izquierdo, ¿10 minutos? Ojo derecho, ¿hora? Dedo meñique de la mano izquierda…y así me plantee contar las 10 horas, día, semana o lo que fuera usando pequeños movimientos del cuerpo, ¿qué cómo se me ocurrió? En una excavación en zona de guerra perdida en mitad de la nada las conversaciones se hacen muy raras, y bueno, los secuestros no son pocos.

Por suerte las sesiones de conteo no pasaron de los 2 días sin que vinieran a darme agua y 10 para darme algo que parecía papilla, lo justo para estar débil para intentar escapar pero lo suficientemente hidratado para mantenerme en ese fino hilo entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, ese punto cliché de las películas donde uno se supone que suelta toda la información, solo que yo no tenía nada que decir, y ellos no se lo tomaron bien.

Verán, los primeros días intentaron el juego de poli bueno/poli malo preguntándome por no sé qué mochila que supone que yo tenía, pero cuando les preguntaba sobre ella solo me golpeaban y decían que no me hiciera el listo que ellos sabían todo. Ojo, esto es opinión personal, pero si una persona lleva resistiendo hostias atado a una silla haciendo la misma pregunta; ¿de qué mochila hablas? ¿Qué carajo tiene? ; Tal vez, solo tal vez, no tenga ni idea de que estas hablando.

Viendo que eso no funcionaba me pasaron a una sala blanca con una silla, una cama y un retrete, solo que sin las ataduras, según les escuche era innecesario ya que estaba demasiado débil como para escapar ¿en serio? ¿Qué se esperaban, que intentara escapar tipo película de acción? Si no se ni dónde estamos, hay que ser mendrugo macho. Bastante es que el tiempo que no estoy inconsciente me la paso con la meditación controlando los daños en el cuerpo causados por la desnutrición y las palizas, algo bueno tiene ser uno de las 50 personas más poderosas y temidas en combate del continente y el 10ª del país, supongo.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso no dije líneas de poder, magia y artes marciales? Pos eso, que como dirían mis alumnos, usé "chetos" para ir aguantando, por suerte aprendí a meditar para obtener y manipular energías desde niño y soy si no el más hábil uno de los más hábiles en control de energías, si no quiero ser detectado no lo seré incluso delante tuya, y mucho menos seré detectado usándolas si no lo esperan, ventajas de vivir en un infierno supongo, aprendes a usar eficientemente cada pequeño recurso que encuentras, ya lo notaba en las peleas, pero vaya que me salvó esos días¿ de qué hablaba? Ah sí, la sala blanca.

Supongo que este sitio me tenía que provocar algún efecto raro, ¿desorientación o algo así? No te miento, los primeros 10 minutos taba desconcertado, pero solo tuve que caminar un poco contando los pasos para saber dónde estaban las paredes y todo en general, supongo que si hubiera estado atado con ojos abiertos si me hubiera dañado de alguna manera, pero en este caso me fue bastante indiferente, de hecho la cama era bastante cómoda, supongo que era algún cuarto de habitación normal antes de pintarlo, lo mismo con la habitación a oscuras, ya en el tercer mes de interrogamiento lo veía casi como un camping, hasta charlaba con los guardias, y supongo que eso no hizo mucha gracia a un grupito de ellos, porque al quinto mes todo se fue un poco al…¿carajo?

También tengo que admitir que fui un poco bocazas, después de todo, ¿a qué persona inteligente se le ocurría decir que el grupito de los golpes te parecen interrogadores de pacotilla con problemas de autoestima narcisistas a los que invitas a comerte los huevos en salmorejo cuando quieran ya que más que miedo te dan ganas de echarte una siestita?

Si estás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando…si, lo dije yo, no, no me mires así, mantén la cordura completa con menos de la mitad de sangre que deberías tener y con apenas 2 horas de sueño al día, ya me dirás tu si controlas la boca.

Por resumirlo de alguna manera, tanto para evitar los dolores fantasma, y herir las posibles sensibilidades de quien lea esto si lo lee, digamos que las siguientes 5 semanas fueron… ¿un tanto gore? Ustedes imagínense el trabajo de un cazador cuando está ante una pieza recién cazada y va a prepararla, el despellejamiento, romper miembros para despiezarla más fácil, y júntale las prácticas de tortura más burras para interrogaciones que se os ocurra, por suerte me pasé más tiempo inconsciente o creando mi palacio mental que consciente, si no hubiera muerto hace tiempo. Por suerte esos energúmenos eran un grupo pequeño, y el resto me parcheaba y curaba para seguir vivo, por lo que me enteraba en esos pequeños momentos de consciencia sin dolor aplastante todo esto se había ido de control, ya que se supone que solo me tenían que tener encerrado hasta la llegada del "jefe", pero esa panda de cenutrios eran de otra subsección y tenían tendencias…bueno…digamos que su mezcla de arrogancia injustificada, su gusto por la sangre y mi bocaza hicieron buenas migas.

Algo bueno pasó al noveno mes; especialmente para mi salud y los nervios de estas inocentes personas traumatizadas por los eventos; el jefe apareció en una de las sesiones con alguien cogido del pescuezo y una mochila en la mano. Si…esa maldita mochila.

Por lo visto ese era quien había robado los documentos de marras e intentaba vendérselos a otra banda, mientras que la misión acorde a mí era simplemente torturarme un tiempo para aprobar a ese niñato.

El jefe era muy majete, cuando vio mi estado y que en mitad de la explicación había entrado en parada cardiorrespiratoria como 7 veces en menos de 1 hora, me curó por completo lo más que pudo, disculpándose una y otra vez alegando que si bien era una organización mafiosa, el espíritu de la organización era priorizar el bienestar de los civiles y que tras castigar a esos inútiles haría todo lo posible por redimir a su grupo. 

Yo obviamente le dije que no se preocupara, después de todo era una muerte adecuada para mí, alguien que se pasó toda su vida haciendo daño directo o indirecto a sus cercanos, y que esta era una muerte casi poética, ya que si bien lamentaba casi todas sus acciones no las cambiaría por cabezonería, aunque si le permitieran ser un maldito egoísta por última vez, me gustaría poder vivir una vida en la que no tuviera que hacer cuentas a nadie y poder vivir a gusto, sin preocuparme por ninguna imagen, tras lo cual, cerré los ojos, y supongo que morí, ya que en vez de ver mi espacio mental me vi flotando en un fluido oscuro, sin sensación alguna, y con una pantalla enorme, en negro, diciendo: 

**HOLA XXXX, HEMOS ESCUCHADO TU PETICIÓN, BIENVENIDO A TU NUEVA VIDA.**


End file.
